Off to See the Wizard 4
Off to See the Wizard 4 is the fourth encounter in Mushroom Magic. Enemies * Pink Kobold (1235 gold, 152 XP, 95 Eenrgy, 6 HP Normal) * Cyan Kobold (1235 gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 7 HP Normal) * The Master (1300 gold, 160 XP, 100 Energy, 1 HP All) Transcript Introduction A narrow chain of islands leads to the larger floating mass the holds the wizard's castle. This bridge of turquoise grass stretches before you, ushering you towards your goal. But the way isn't clear. More bright, scaly, reptilian forms are in front of you, scurrying towards your shared goal. One of the kobolds looks over his shoulder. Then there's a hissing babble as his news slithers through the little group. They stop, and whirl around to face you. "That one must be their master," Petra says. You nod, though there wasn't much doubt. He pushes his way through his minions in the callous manner of unquestioned leadership, shoving at faces with nonchalant hands, careless fingers poking eyes. This one is different from the others. His hide is the natural green of a kobold, unadorned by any bizarre hue. But as though to compensate for this normality, his head is adorned in ridiculous fashion. A monocle gleams upon his left eye. A tall silk hat rises up from his head. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" you ask, frowning. "No. I'm wearing a monocle." "Oh..." is all you can manage, as you ponder the incomprehensible reply. "I'm going to see the wizard." "So are we!" Petra says. "He can help all of us!" "No!" The kobold's eyes narrow into sharp slits. His forked tongue flickers from between his scaly lips. "All his gifts will be mine! Mine!" "Selfishness is a barrier... to the windows of the soul?" Dalclis says, looking around for confirmation or approval. The rest of you can only shrug. "What he means..." Bernard begins, "...is that it's time to die!" Conclusion Brawl boss unlocked "Stay back, dwarven wench!" the hatted kobold screeches. "I'm not a woman! I'll kill you!" Bernard lunges, his axe sweeping through the air. The kobold raises a glowing hand. Claw-like fingers flare outward in a sharp, snapping motion, and a broad blast of azure energy strikes the beardless dwarf square in the chest. He flies backwards, the battleaxe falling from his grasp, and thuds against the ground -- rolling and bumping away. Tumbling towards the edge... He cries out as he goes over, his big hands scrabbling against the grass and rock. They find purchase. He clings there, only his hands and head visible, rendered silent by desperation as he tries to claw his way up. But he slips backwards instead, his fingers digging furrows in the ground. "Bernard!" Petra yells. The stone woman sprints, hurtling towards him as his fingers slip further and further towards doom, to a cloying death in honey-lava below. It's too far. She won't make it... Bernard falls. Petra leaps, diving towards the edge of the island. Her stone torso disappears over the rim, leaving only a pair of shapely marble legs in sight. "Waaaaaa!" Dalclis spin-kicks his way through the remaining minions, scattering them in all directions, and dashes towards her with long, bounding steps. You're about to follow suit when something flashes at the corner of your vision. "Die, human!" the hatted kobold yells. You throw yourself aside. A bolt of azure energy flashes by your head. So, he likes magic, does he? Then you'll give him some... A fresh blue glow is still building around his hands when the arcane projectile leaves yours, its spinning purple length shooting towards his reptilian face. The kobold ducks, quick enough to spare his features. But not his hat. The spell hits it, and blasts it clean off his head -- hurling it over the edge of the island, where your friends are still scrabbling. There it falls, disappearing below. "No!" the de-hatted kobold screams. The monocle falls from his eye and lands forgotten in the turquoise grass. You raise your weapon, ready to meet his vengeful assault. But he doesn't go for you. Instead he runs towards the abyss, screaming unintelligible words. He's still issuing them as he flings himself to his doom. The babble grows quieter by the second until it falls silent. Near the place he vanished, Dalclis and Petra are dragging themselves away from the edge -- yanking a gasping Bernard after them. Category:Mushroom Magic